Jace Bell
Jace Bell is a seventh grader at Gerald Ford Middle School. He has five brothers who he shares an apartment with after being abandoned by his parents. He is best friends with JJ and Ryan, and good friends with Jenny. He, along with others, participates in harassing Harrison regularly. He is in a relationship with Eliana. Character History Personality Jace is a troublesome seventh grader who tends to make trouble simply for the fun of it. Season 1 In [[Pilot|'Pilot']], he shows up at Ryan's house eager to go to school. However, Ryan needs a few minutes to get ready since he just woke up. Jace then discovers Ryan has a sister named Ariana. He receives a call from JJ asking if he needs a ride to school which he declines. When the twins meet up with him and Ryan, JJ reveals that CJ likes Angela, who Jace says it out of CJ's league. Him, Ryan, and JJ apparently bully Harrison in Mr. Walker's class. Later that day, at Hawk Hill, he contributes in harassing Harrison and making him leave. After he watches JJ embarrass his brother and discover CJ's wound, Jace fools JJ into thinking that Harrison gave CJ the wound, which ignites the JJ and Harrison feud. In [[Give It Up|'Give It Up']], he helps JJ form his plan to embarrass Harrison at Hawk Hill. In a game of truth or dare, Jenny is dared to sit on his lap, which she graciously accepts. He then defends her when JJ goes into a jealous rage. He then finds Harrison's phone and gives it to JJ, daring him to tell off Harrison's mother. In [[Communication Breakdown|'Communication Breakdown']], he is seen joking about the potential Harrison and Brian Chambers fight. He later holds back CJ, who tries to stop JJ from beating up Harrison. In [[A House Is Not A Home|'A House Is Not A Home']], him and his brothers move into a rented suite in a motel after his parents abandon the boys to live in Canada. Him, along with the others, are heartbroken. Him and Chase embark on a mission to have fun with girls in order to distract themselves from their situation. Chase finds a girl (Eliana) first, who Jace tells their address. This becomes a problem when the insecure Chase thinks he told her about their entire situation. Jace gives Chase lessons on how to be secure by telling him that nobody should be able to break his personal pace in his approach towards things he wants. In [[Battlefield|'Battlefield']], he tries to deny his feelings for Ellie because she is Chase's girlfriend. However, after they kiss, he causes them to break up to begin a secretive relationship with him. He is then chastised by Ashton and Lance for stabbing Chase in the back. Then, when Chase acknowledges that Ellie has a new boyfriend (not knowing who it is), Jace says Chase is twice the man that her new boyfriend (Jace) is. In [[Nothing Compares 2 U|'Nothing Compares 2 U']], JJ goes home with him after he gets into a fight with Daynah and gives Jenny a black eye. In [[Gone Going|'Gone Going']], he makes jokes when Principal Eafford calls a few people are called into her office to discuss how Jenny got her black eye. The principal stops him by threatening consequences per joke. As everyone confesses, Jace admits that he didn't have any involvement in the actual act that gave Jenny the black eye, but he is kept in the office after it is discovered that JJ went home with him after the incident. It is later mentioned by Jenny that he got extremely angry at the principal when asked a certain question repeatedly, and yelled "It's none of your business." In [[Sooner Than Later|'Sooner Than Later']], he is briefly seen at JJ's party breaking up scuffles. In [[A Lesson Never Learned|'A Lesson Never Learned']], he is contacted by JJ on Facebook after Alex Stils introduces JJ to Facebook. JJ tells Jace that Xavier abandoned him in New York and that he found people to live with. Trivia * He is the reason behind the JJ-Harrison feud. * Jenny Arciela has always had some kind of a crush on him. Category:JJ's Group Category:Bell Brothers